Hearing Protection-plank
* We need to keep our kids safe while in marching bands and at musical venues. * We need to empower our police officers with simple sound pressure meters and the necessary understanding to enforce matters when problems arise. * As sound troubles fester, a good solution is often found with the mediation center. With an intervention with the mediation center, then the issue does not need to be confronted with citations and the heavy boot of the law. Rather, the various parties can come to better understandings and agreement of one another. Win-win solutions might be discovered with the mediation. * I will be dedicated to fighting noise pollution, especially from booming cars, car alarms, leaf blowers, and motorcycles. * I will launch extensive educational and legislative agendas to reduce noise. * The city should declare noise a dangerous form of pollution, a serious threat to health and safety, and a widespread problem. * I will work to adopt a comprehensive Noise Code which would form the general framework for state, county and local ordinances within Pennsylvania. : If Pennsylvania had a solid, viable, valid Noise Code, then a local municipality, such as Pittsburgh, would not need to have any such legislation. However, if Pittsburgh is able to champion and create a new noise code, then it ban serve as a proving ground for eventual state-wide resolution and perhaps referendum. * I will seek to advance plainly audible standards. Police and other enforcement officials shall detect excessive noise from motor vehicles, motorcycles, and houses according to the "plainly audible" standard. Problems: Loud music / amplifiers, loud pipes, jake brakes, loud vehicles, gasoline-powered leaf blowers, barking dogs, limitations on power equipment, Time limits on construction, electronic car alarms, More effective passive anti-theft systems (such as “The Club” and “Lo Jack”) shall be recommended and their use encouraged through public service announcements. jet skis, ATVs, dirt bikes, outdoor compressor units, cooling fans, * Livability Courts: Livability Courts deal with everyday quality of life issues and should be considered for each locale within the district. PPS Vo Tech: * No boom car training: The Pgh Public School's auto repair school should not offer any courses on the installation of prohibited electronic amplification devices in motor vehicles or the installation of motor vehicle exhaust systems which exceed State mandated noise levels. Nor shall any student receive State funding in order to pursue such a course at any teaching institution, private or public. Outdoor amplified speakers and music shall be subject to county and local regulation based on guidelines prescribed within the State Noise Code. * Anti-noise curriculum: A broad-based public education anti-noise campaign, with particular emphasis on an anti-noise noise curriculum in the public schools, should be implemented. Private and public vehicles: The Noise Code shall apply to all motor vehicles. Exemptions for mass transit, police, fire, ambulance, and other official and unofficial emergency motor vehicles as well as other special cases shall be considered on a request basis. * Limiting siren noise: Qualifying locales of a certain population density may submit to the noise coordinator for his approval a plan to limit unnecessary horn and siren blowing by police, fire, and emergency vehicles. Outdoor units shall not exceed specified decibel levels within a specified distance from the nearest dwelling. Should measured decibel levels be exceeded, the owner of the equipment and/or the owner of the premises in question shall be subject to per diem prescribed fines. * I'm in favor of noise walls to be constructed along highways in heavily-traveled and densely-populated areas. * Train horns: The Federal Railroad Administration (FRA) should reexamine its regulations regarding the length and duration of train horns at intersections that are equipped with bells, lights, and safety gates. * Back-up beepers: The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) should reexamine its requirement for back-up beepers and trucks and vans. At the least, it should require back-up beepers of diminished volume. * Federal agencies study noise pollution: The President's Council on Environmental Quality, the United States Surgeon General, and the Centers for Disease Prevention and Control should study and publicize the health and safety hazards of noise pollution. (5) FTC warning labels: The Federal Trade Commission (FTC) should (a) require warning labels on products that are capable of causing hearing damage; (b) mandate a maximum decibel level for all electronically amplified products such as not to exceed "safe and reasonable" use; and © ban all toys whose noise levels pose a documented risk to the hearing of children. Quieting jet aircraft: The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) should set stricter noise thresholds for existing private and commercial internal combustion engine airplanes and mandate significantly quieter engines for future aircraft of this type. (7) Noise-silencing technologies: The FAA should give high priority to the goal of reducing by at least half the current “noise quotient” near existing airports within ten years using noise-sensitive routing protocols and noise cancellation and silencing technologies. Furthermore, substantial cash prizes should be awarded to designers and builders of prototypes of “the world's quietest airplanes” for selected categories of aircraft. The manufacturers of such aircraft should be granted significant tax benefits and other competitive advantages by Congress. (8) Limitations on “piped-in” music: The FAA shall set a maximum decibel limit for music "piped in" to airport terminals under its jurisdiction. (9) Limitations on car stereos: The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration should impose standards on allowable decibel levels for car stereos. Limit noise from: (1) Piped-in “background” music in retail and wholesale stores, malls, restaurants and workplaces. (2) Loud television or radio sets in stores. (3) Use of the store intercom for advertisements and internal communication. (4) Outside amplified speakers. (5) Deliveries between the hours of 10:00 pm and 7:00 am. (6) Use of leaf blowers. (7) Unnecessary use of back-up beepers. (8) Unnecessary use of in-store buzzers. (D) Automobile Manufacturers. Noise Free America calls upon American automobile manufacturers to: (1) Cease offering promotional discounts for car alarms. (2) Cease manufacturing keyless entry systems with loud "chirping" noises. (3) Make production of quieter vehicles a top priority. Links * Hearing Protection category: Platform_Planks_from_Mark_Rauterkus category: fitness category: wellness